


overlapping our hearts

by quantize



Series: Kageyama Rare Pair Week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantize/pseuds/quantize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute, he felt way too warm, and the next, his heart was beating so fast he found it hard to breathe. Kageyama was sure he was coming down with something. He blamed the rain, and that wet t-shirt on Yamaguchi.</p><p>A sidestory to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5926885/chapters/13631503">take my hand and bring me back</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	overlapping our hearts

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 of [Kageyama Rare Pair Week](http://kageyama-rarepairweek.tumblr.com/): Rock Band AU, **(Wet) Dreams**
> 
>  
> 
> **Heads up for a threat of physical aggression!**
> 
>  
> 
> This fic makes references to my ongoing work [take my hand and bring me back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5926885/chapters/13631503). 
> 
> For readers who haven't read that, Yamaguchi and Kageyama are part of a rock band Henjin Combi, with Tanaka and Hinata. They come to Tokyo to participate in the Rock 54 band competition for a chance to go pro with a major music label.
> 
> Yamaguchi and Kageyama share a room for the duration of the competition. After seeing Kageyama topless, Yamaguchi develops a secret crush on him. And as for Kageyama...
> 
> Timeline-wise, I would place this around Chapter 16~17.
> 
> Huge, HUGE thanks to Marge for beta-reading, for hand-holding and for encouraging me! Words can't express my gratitude to you.

It was hard not to stare.

Well, _Yamaguchi_ was making it hard for Kageyama not to stare. 

“The weather forecast lied. So much for it being sunny today,” Yamaguchi whined, shaking his head and sending droplets of rain flying everywhere. He was soaked to the bone from the sudden downpour, and his hair was sticking to his face and neck. He lifted his hands towards his ponytail, and his drenched t-shirt rode up his abdomen, exposing just enough skin to attract Kageyama’s attention.

“I was gonna skip on washing my hair today. So much for that,” Yamaguchi grumbled, undoing his ponytail. Kageyama was spellbound, eyes following his every movement despite his hardened determination not to look. Yamaguchi put down his hands and his t-shirt crept back down, clinging to his body in ways that made Kageyama’s entire being grow hot.

He could not take his eyes away from Yamaguchi, and the raindrops clinging to the ends of his hair had his full attention. 

What if he ran his fingers through Yamaguchi’s hair? It looked soft to touch.

What if he pulled Yamaguchi close? His brain was threatening to overload from imagining the heat from Yamaguchi’s body against his own.

What if he pressed his lips to Yamaguchi’s…

Yamaguchi smiled at him, and Kageyama’s cheeks flared. It took an embarrassingly long time for Kageyama to register that Yamaguchi was talking to him. 

“You should go shower first. It’d be bad if you caught a cold now when the next round is just a few days away.”

“Right,” Kageyama’s voice came out as a inaudible croak. His throat had gone dry, and his face was burning.

He might already be coming down with something.

* * *

The heat would not go away. 

Kageyama kicked his blanket away. Ever since that afternoon, he could not bring himself to look at Yamaguchi because whenever he did, all he could think about was how Yamaguchi might look beneath his tight t-shirt and tattered jeans. The heat had dogged him, refusing to leave him alone when he headed for bed. His body was way too warm, and worse still was the weird sensation swirling within his groin.

Something was definitely wrong with him.

The sight of Yamaguchi, his wet t-shirt sticking to him and bringing out the smooth outline of his torso, resurfaced in Kageyama’s mind again, and he choked back a whimper. He pushed himself out of bed for the bathroom and was extra careful not to rouse Yamaguchi from sleep. 

The last thing he needed was for Yamaguchi to be awake and alert.

Kageyama closed the bathroom door behind him and pushed down his sleep pants, freeing his erection. His breathing unsteady, he wrapped his fingers around his cock.

In his mind, Yamaguchi, in that wet t-shirt, was kneeling in front of him, and grinning his little lop-sided grin.

"Kageyama..." he purred. His beautiful voice was low and sultry, murmuring Kageyama’s name with such craving that it made Kageyama's heart leap to the back of his throat.

Licking his lips, Kageyama circled his tip with a thumb, and imagined Yamaguchi running his tongue over it. Yamaguchi's tongue rested beneath Kageyama’s tip, and he slowly took him in, his mouth enveloping the heated flesh of Kageyama's cock. 

An involuntary moan escaped Kageyama's lips, and his eyes were clenched shut as he stroked himself. He pictured Yamaguchi tucking a stray strand of wet hair behind his ear as he started slow at first, occasionally pulling away to lap at Kageyama's slit. His chest rose at the mental image of Yamaguchi making eye contact with him, the lust apparent in his eyes. Yamaguchi smiled deviously as his tongue encircled Kageyama's tip once more. 

Kageyama's heart was racing. He fantasized Yamaguchi taking him into his hot, tight mouth again, his own fingers pumping himself harder as Yamaguchi picked up speed and moved faster along his hard length. Yamaguchi was moaning and a ruddy blush coloured his freckled cheeks and all Kageyama could think was how erotic he looked, eyes half-lidded and his mouth full of Kageyama's cock. Kageyama leaned against the wall, and imagined his cock sliding deep into Yamaguchi's mouth, meeting the back of his throat. 

Yamaguchi swallowed around him, and Kageyama tightened his grip on his cock, the sensation tipping him over the edge. He had to bite on his lip to keep himself from crying out Yamaguchi's name. Everything was a blissful white behind his eyelids. Then he opened his eyes, and the bathroom came back into focus.

Kageyama's breath was coming out in short, harsh pants. Gazing down, he found no Yamaguchi, just his own hand holding his softening cock, smeared in his come. 

Cleaning himself up, Kageyama’s face flushed with guilt, and he fought hard to keep his mind off Yamaguchi. Just thinking about how Yamaguchi would see him after discovering what had just happened frightened him.

Kageyama shook his head to clear his mind, and dragged himself to bed. At least for now, the heat would leave him be.

* * *

Tanaka had a habit of taking off his t-shirt during practice. Kageyama had found it strange at first, but very soon grew accustomed to Tanaka's tendency to start shedding his t-shirt a few minutes into each session. As long as it did not impede Tanaka's bass play, Kageyama could care less about his preference to go topless.

As they started practising for the upcoming Rock 54 round, Tanaka wasted no time in getting rid of his t-shirt, picking up his bass, and plucking a few warm-up notes. Kageyama's eyes inexplicably wandered over to Tanaka, and took in his smooth and well-defined back. Tanaka, never one to stand still while playing, turned around and unintentionally allowed Kageyama a good long gaze at his abs. 

He’s fit, Kageyama noted and thought no further.

Tanaka stopped playing. Out of curiosity, Kageyama lifted his gaze, and was confronted with Tanaka's smiling face. His amusement that Kageyama was admiring his topless form was apparent in the curve of his lips. Kageyama's mood immediately soured at his stupidly wide grin.

"Quit staring at me like that," Tanaka sniggered, wrapping his arms around himself. "You're making me blush."

Kageyama bristled, cringing at Tanaka's giggles and annoyed at mostly himself for getting caught.

"I'm not staring," he lied. "Get practising." 

"Yeah, right," Tanaka was still laughing at him, and it irritated Kageyama so much he directed his attention to Hinata and Yamaguchi.

Done with warmup, Hinata and Yamaguchi had their backs to Kageyama and were deep in conversation, probably discussing how they could improve on a part of the song that had been giving them problems. For reasons unknown to himself, Kageyama's gaze dipped down towards their butts. 

Hinata's butt was small, like almost everything else about him. Kageyama glanced away in disinterest.

Yamaguchi's, though...

"Er, boss?" Tanaka spoke, and disrupted Kageyama's train of thought on how full Yamaguchi's bottom looked and how his tight jeans accentuated its shape. "When I told you to stop staring at me, I didn't mean that you can stare at Hinata and Yamaguchi instead..."

Hinata whirled around at once, looking extremely grossed out.

"Why are you staring at us!?"

"I'm not staring, dumbass!" Kageyama yelled, the colour rising rapidly in his cheeks. To make things worse, their commotion had Yamaguchi turning and watching them curiously. Kageyama absolutely refused to regard him, as though afraid that if their eyes met Yamaguchi would know right away the kind of thoughts he had been entertaining about him lately.

Tanaka had his hand on his hip, and his grin was gone, now replaced by a concerned and bewildered frown.

"You okay? Since the start of practice, you've been looking at us _way_ more than usual."

"Has he?" Hinata shuddered in horror as his lip curled. "You're acting weird, Kageyama."

"I'm not!" Kageyama bellowed far louder than he intended, and sat down. "Cut it out and get practising already. We're wasting time!"

He saw Yamaguchi flinch out of the corner of his eye, and guilt slammed him head-on. All he wanted was to get Tanaka and Hinata to drop the topic, not frighten Yamaguchi.

"Fine, Cranky-yama," Hinata muttered.

The fiasco had not stopped there. Kageyama was so unsettled that he missed a beat when playing drums, and everyone gaped at him as though he had just grown an extra head. Yamaguchi was frowning - Kageyama hated that - and asked worriedly, and cautiously, if he needed a short break. Kageyama mumbled a yes, and practically dashed out of the studio.

Hinata was right. Kageyama was acting weird, and he had no idea why. 

"I think I'm ill," he later told Hinata and Yachi during lunch break.

"That can't be!!" Hinata started with an overly loud gasp. "Fools can't catch colds!"

"What'd you say!?" 

Yachi regarded Kageyama with an anxious gaze that reminded him too much of Yamaguchi's worried frown from earlier. Kageyama had to look elsewhere in an effort to push Yamaguchi out of his head. 

"Maybe it’s because you've been putting in late nights at the studio? You shouldn't overwork yourself." 

"No, it's not that. It's--" he held his tongue. There was no way in hell he was going to tell Yachi and especially Hinata about his weird and very private thoughts concerning Yamaguchi.

"Never mind," he gave up trying to explain himself, leaving Hinata and Yachi confused and clamouring for him to open up. "It's probably just the weather."

* * *

Sometimes, Kageyama thought about cuddling with Yamaguchi, or holding his hand as they explored Tokyo. Sometimes, he would imagine kissing Yamaguchi and he would be left wondering how Yamaguchi's lips felt like. He liked those little daydreams. 

Other times, the heat revisited him in the form of dreams—dreams so steamy they fried his brain just by remembering them. He could not say he disliked those.

Much as it pained and ashamed him to admit it, his favourite dream was the one with Yamaguchi sitting on him, and riding him.

In his dream, they were already in the middle of sex, and Kageyama was lying on his bed with his hands on Yamaguchi's hips. Yamaguchi's lips were parted, and his naked, toned body was slicked with sweat. His thighs straddled Kageyama, and his hard cock leaked pre-come on Kageyama's abdomen. Kageyama could not stop staring, as if hoping to imprint the image of Yamaguchi, eyes closed and aroused and panting, into the deepest part of his mind. 

Catching Kageyama's watchful eye, Yamaguchi's mouth quirked into a lazy smile, and he ran a hand through his long hair, brushing it back and out of his eyes. The moan escaping Yamaguchi's parted lips lit a raging fire within Kageyama--his voice was so impossibly sensual that Kageyama was gripped by an intense desire to flip him over and fuck him senseless. 

Yamaguchi placed his hand on Kageyama's chest to steady himself, arching his hips as he rose up along Kageyama's length and lowered himself back down. Kageyama's heart pounded loudly beneath Yamaguchi's fingers. His breath caught in his throat as his cock slid deep into Yamaguchi, the incredible heat of Yamaguchi's body pervading his senses.

Yamaguchi rolled his hips, his teeth teasing his lower lip as he rode Kageyama's cock. Finding a comfortable rhythm, his movements became bolder, and his breathless whines made Kageyama's heart ache and his cheeks burn. Kageyama thrusted upwards, trying to meet Yamaguchi's movements, and his hand had closed around Yamaguchi's cock, pleasuring him. Yamaguchi tossed his head back, desperate and needy moans escaping from his open mouth, begging Kageyama to fuck him harder.

Kageyama gritted his teeth, penetrating Yamaguchi with deep thrusts. He was close, and judging from Yamaguchi's frantic cries, so was he. Yamaguchi leaned onto Kageyama, their lips meeting in a hot, messy kiss. Their tongues tangled, and Yamaguchi gasped loudly with every thrust into him, and as they come, it was Kageyama's name Yamaguchi cried out.

 _Tobio_.

The sound was so vivid it resonated within Kageyama’s head long after he had woken . Body shaking, he had curled up tighter into his blanket, the sound of his name on Yamaguchi's lips distracting him from the sticky feel of his come-stained boxers.

His face had grown painfully hot, and his chest had been on the verge of exploding. Kageyama did not know how he had managed to fall asleep again after that dream, but he had a feeling the image and sound of Yamaguchi screaming his name was going to stick around for a long time.

* * *

On the day before the dress rehearsal, Hinata sat Kageyama down and glared at him. Kageyama, convinced that Hinata was trying to continue with their talk from a couple of days ago, tried to leave, but Hinata restrained him with an impossibly tight grip on his arm. The deep frown on Hinata's face was a sign to Kageyama that this was a serious conversation, and he had better sit down right now _or else_.

"You need to chill," Hinata said, teeth bared and eyebrows furrowed. "You are _freaking_ Yamaguchi out."

Kageyama scowled back at him.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Yamaguchi's worried about you. You haven't been talking to him lately, so he came to ask me what's up with you," Hinata scolded, shaking his head. "Yamaguchi's not an idiot, you know. At this rate, he's going to worry himself sick. And then we'll lose the next round, because you made him fall ill."

"He's worried...?" Kageyama's gaze softened, frantically scrambling to recall when he had last spoken to Yamaguchi. After that dream, it had gotten too awkward to be near Yamaguchi, so Kageyama had taken the next best alternative. Only, it was now beginning to occur to him that his next best alternative of not talking or looking at Yamaguchi might have had him putting a bit too much distance between himself and Yamaguchi.

"Are you avoiding him because you like him so much that you can't bring yourself to talk to him?" Hinata narrowed his eyes at Kageyama. The corners of Kageyama's lips pulled downwards. It always bothered him how uncomfortably close Hinata would come to the truth, even if he had no basis for his words.

"No."

"If you really like him, then tell him." 

As if telling Yamaguchi that he wanted to kiss him and hold him and maybe have sex with him was that easy.

"No fucking way. And I don't like him," the moment the words left his lips, Kageyama's gut twisted uncomfortably with an overwhelming need to retract them. "...maybe a bit," he mumbled to soothe his own guilt.

"See?" Hinata huffed. He stood up and tried to pull Kageyama along. "Seriously, go talk to him, or I'll do it for you. We can't risk losing the next round just because you're too dumb to talk about your feelings!"

"Let me go!" Kageyama yelled as he wrenched his arm out of Hinata's grasp. "And I'll break your arm if you say anything to him!"

Hinata groaned, putting his hands on his hips.

"You're not just cranky, you're also becoming violent now. Great."

* * *

For all of Hinata's relentless insistence that Kageyama should confess to Yamaguchi, Kageyama had to grudgingly admit that Hinata made a valid point. He was being unfair to Yamaguchi by making him worry with his bizarre behaviour, not to mention it would really suck if Yamaguchi fell sick because of him and had to miss the next round. 

"Yamaguchi," Kageyama called out to him when they returned to their room after practice. He sucked in a deep breath as Yamaguchi turned, blinking at him with surprise and a tiny bit of hope in his eyes. 

"Er."

It was crazy how just saying Yamaguchi's name left him tongue-tied and red-faced and unable to think.

"Kageyama," Yamaguchi picked up the slack, and Kageyama shrunk at what he desperately hoped was not disappointment in Yamaguchi's tone. "Remember when I promised I won't keep secrets from you?" Of course Kageyama remembered that. He had been so fed up and upset with Yamaguchi's persistent avoidance of him that-- _ah_.

"I hope you won’t keep things from me too," Yamaguchi's downcast gaze lowered to his own feet. Kageyama wanted to wipe that sad frown off his lips so badly. "So if I've done something that has bothered you..."

"You didn't do anything." Yamaguchi had done nothing else other than being himself anyway.

Yamaguchi fidgeted, unsatisfied with Kageyama's reply.

"Then, why have you been..." he trailed off, and Kageyama was prompted to look at him, only to discover that he had gazed away. 

It hurt him to see Yamaguchi so uncertain of himself, so convinced that he was to blame and yet not knowing where he had gone wrong, so frightened of overstepping imaginary boundary lines when there were none.

It was his fault and he had to make it right, a voice reminded in Kageyama's head. That the voice in his head sounded exactly like Yamaguchi only added on to his regret.

"I haven't been feeling well," Kageyama half-admitted. "I wasn't sure if I was coming down with something and I didn't want to pass it on to you. So...yeah," he gestured awkwardly, and lowered his head out of shame. "...sorry about that."

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow, and Kageyama was almost sure that he was going to start tearing down his flimsy excuse. At least Yamaguchi was no longer frowning, not that his puzzled stare was better by much.

"Have you seen the doctor?" Yamaguchi's brows furrowed again, with worry for Kageyama this time. "I'll accompany you."

Kageyama shook his head.

"No need for that. I feel a lot better now. It's probably just the pressure."

Yamaguchi blinked, and the largest, most gratifying smile spread across his freckled face. The sight was enough to make Kageyama go weak in the knees. 

"You? Pressurised?" Yamaguchi repeated with a light-hearted guffaw. "I never thought I'd get to see the day when you get stressed out about Rock 54."

Kageyama chuckled softly. Yamaguchi's smile was so full of radiance that none of his grins in Kageyama's numerous daydreams and fantasies could even begin to compare. 

Maybe Hinata was right about that other point too. Maybe Kageyama should confess and tell Yamaguchi how much he meant to him.

"Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi turned to him, still smiling that blissful smile of his. Kageyama had to stare down at the floor to keep himself from imploding. 

“I…” He took in a deep breath. "I like y--" He caught himself, and the voice of reason in his head shrieked its demand for him to stop what he was doing. What was he going to do if Yamaguchi did not feel the same way towards him? His hands growing clammy, he stole a panicked glance at an unsuspecting Yamaguchi. He cleared his throat.

"I like..." Kageyama choked out. He was deflating and his initial resolve was rapidly leaving his system, leaving behind raw nerves and a fear of rejection. "...your voice."

He bit his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut. 

"...can you sing for me?"

He had clenched his fists so tightly his fingernails were digging into his palm and his heartbeat was racing like mad and he _still_ could not bring himself to say it.

The soft, cheerful sound of Yamaguchi's laughter reached his ears and in spite of his dismay, Kageyama felt himself grin anyway.

"I sing for you all the time during practice. Is that not enough?" Mistaking Kageyama's comment for nothing more than his usual praise for his singing, Yamaguchi had missed the overly flustered way Kageyama directed his gaze back down.

"...that's different," Kageyama protested. "Hinata and Tanaka are there."

He had lost count of the number of times he had wished that Yamaguchi would talk to him more. Sing to him more. Smile to him more.

Since when did he become such a self-centered guy?

"Fine, then. What do you want to me to sing for you?" Yamaguchi beamed back, and Kageyama's chest was flooded with warmth once more.

"You pick."

"Surely there's a song you want to hear," Yamaguchi teased but did as he was told anyway. They slid into comfortable silence as he ran through his options, and soon Kageyama had closed his eyes, Yamaguchi's stunning rendition of Clock Strikes filling him with quiet contentment.

Listening to Yamaguchi - his favourite vocalist, his trusted friend, and his special someone - Kageyama made up his mind.

_One day, I will tell you that I like you._

**Author's Note:**

> A hotter-than-expected tidbit for all readers following my ongoing fic take my hand and bring me back! I hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> OKAY story behind this, I got caught in a ridiculously heavy rain when bringing my friend sightseeing, and rargh just the feel of wet clothes (AND SHOES augh). Then I got the idea of Kageyama ogling Yamaguchi in a wet t-shirt, and that was all I wanted to write initially… I didn’t mean for full-blown smut to happen lmao ;; And it ended up being fairly relevant to the main fic too…
> 
> Yamaguchi has a very pretty butt, also. Even his Banpresto figure has a nice butt. Eh? Does Yamaguchi have fantasies? Of course he does!! :'D
> 
> If you liked this, check out my ongoing fic [take my hand and bring me back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5926885/chapters/13631503)! :’)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this, and for reading all my other works for the Kageyama Rare Pair Week as well. It has been a great writing experience, and I look forward to devoting my full energy to my ongoing fic and to that magical boy AU. Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think. :D


End file.
